everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Erased
Summary: One day, the Rebels disappear. A week later, some of the Royals find out why. Note: This features a song, Amalee's Re:Re. I do not own it. (We open up on Helia, Damon, Felicia, Minami, Branwen, Raaja, Abn, Tsuki, Evîn, Tatakai, and Takumi, sitting at a table during lunch. Oddly enough, in the background, there are no Rebels, only Royal, Roybel, and Neutral...) Helia Troy: It's official. I hate Epics 101. Minami Mizuno: *flatly* Oh, wow, Helia Troy hates a subject that isn't Damsel-in-Distressing or Kingdom Management! Sound the bugles, this is such a rare event! (Suddenly, someone blares a vuvuzuela in her ear. Minami shrieks and jumps out of her seat, only to see Evîn standing next to her, sheepishly grinning.) Evîn Şerr: Sorry. No bugles, but this'll have to do. Damon Eurotas: It's not like she doesn't have a point. I mean, c'mon, 300 words?! That's stupid! Felicia mac Cumhail: Not if you know what you're doing. And let's face it, Damon; academics ain't your strong suit. Takumi Kaze: No, no. He has a point. Helia Troy: Whatever. I'm sure that someone that's gonna nail it is the half...ling... (She stops. Beat, then suddenly, she leaps to her feet, jostling the table and causing everyone else to flinch.) Helia Troy: I-I have a sister! An older sister! I just remembered that! Abn Fawdaa: Wait, how do you forget you have a...oh, wait, I have one too. I also just remembered that! What a strange coincidence. Minami Mizuno: Arch...arch-enemy...I forgot about her! Takumi Kaze: *facepalm* How exactly did I forget my friend?! Tatakai Gādian: ...wait, how'd you forget about those p- The Rebels. That, that's what...Izanagi''dammit'', just remembered that... (The rest of the Royals at the table nod and mumble to themselves. Helia thinks for a moment, then her face pales and eyes widen.) Helia Troy: Aaaah! (The Royals all flinch away from her again.) Damon Eurotas: What?! What is it?! Helia Troy: H-her name! I can't remember anything about her! Tatakai Gādian: But I thought- Helia Troy: I know I have a sister...but I can't remember anything else about her! Abn Fawdaa: Hold on. Mmmmmm- nope. Nada about mine. But I'm sure I tried to kill her at some point! *giggles* (Awkward silence.) Felicia Mac Cumhail: Why can't we remember them, though? What is going on? And...where are they? I just noticed, they've been gone for the past week and we didn't...even...realize... (Meanwhile down in the vault of lost tales, in a corner where no one has ever seen is a giant energy orb and inside are the Rebels bashing it) Qrow Otur: 'We have to get out of here! '''Huli Shang: '''Guys, we're slowly fading! '(Their bodies are slowly fading.) Midnight Darkness: 'Not if we can help it! '(Midnight, Aibnatu, Ebony, Saaya, Shinigami, Aira, Aura, Hanabi, Yue, Corona, Miri and Micaiah look at each other and nod. They all come together and muster what little power they have and a weak signal is given out. Cut to Minami in the library reading when she senses something, she doesn't know what it is but she feels compelled to follow it.) Tsuki Hime: 'Min-min! Where are you going? '''Minami Mizuno: '''I sense something...it's faint but so familiar....get the others, I think we'll need their help. '(The Royals follow the signal down to the Vault of Lost Tales. Cue Re:Re) I waited for you – And waited for you And made a mistake I can never undo I now I look back but then I lose track I spent so much time I can never get back Could wait forever, but then I won’t learn That memories fade, no matter how much it hurts And on the inside, I feel my heart cry I’m tearing at the walls in the corners of my mind Wanna tell you just to hold but now, those days are gone (They arrive where the signal is coming from and they see the energy orb with the Rebels inside, slowly fading away. They slowly approach it and as they touch it their eyes all flash white as their memories return.) Hero Servan: '''The Rebels...they're in there! We gotta get them out! ''Hold on – I still regret word every word, that day, I never said '' '' '''''I still remember the tangle we were But in the end, what did we give it up for? It was something so small, worth nothing at all But it was my everything and now I’ve lost it all Ohh … Now I will never get the chance to tell you I realized that I’m a witness to time The change that evolves, as the days all fly by And on the inside, I feel my heart cry I’m tearing at the walls in the corners of my mind (He punches the orb and grabs Fang's arm and tries to pull him out. But as he does he realizes the orb is trying to pull him in. The other Royals grab onto him and start pulling, slowly but steadily Fang slowly begins to emerge along with Musette who is holding onto him they rematerialise as they get pulled out. Finally they are freed from the orb.) I waited for you – And waited for you And made a mistake I can never undo And deep in my soul, I’m losing control Another new day Yet another painful toll I'' realized that I’m a witness to time'' Fang Serpent: '''Thanks for the assist! Let's get the others out!'' '''''Wanna tell you just to hold on Hold on … Hold on Nothing will ever bring you harm Even if we awaken from the darkness The other side is waiting, the night to be my guide This city, where once we had found a haven Grew colder before our eyes, as snow fell from the skies Know that, there’s a scar with your name in my heart, That never will heal or fade with time If it were to vanish, then I’d forget But this scar in me, stays As your laughter, it fades I plead, so it won’t be erased All long, I was who saw You past, you now, and future to come I saw your fears, the flicker of your cheer Everything I believed that when we grew up, The world wouldn’t be cold But I was mistaken cause it’s all the same It was me who all long, the one who saw You past – you now – and future to come (They all grab onto each other, Fang reaches into the orb and some more Rebels grab onto him and each other. They slowly get pulled out little by little. The more that are pulled out the more the orb tries to pull them in. But they continue pulling out the Rebels until finally the last one is out. The orb glows brightly and dissipates into specks of light which fly up into the air and memories return to the other students.) Hanabi Omikami: 'What just happened?... '(Some specks of light float down and form into a figure of a woman.) Fatum: 'Congratulations, you have passed the test. '''everyone: '''WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU?! '''Fatum: '''I am Fatum, the entity of destiny. What you tried to do was to deviate from what was set for you yet you resisted. I merely wanted t test your resolve and see if futures are defined by choice. You have passed it as fate wanted you to disappear for deviating from destiny yet there is a change in it. I wish you all well in the futures you craft for yourselves. '(She disappears and everyone is left in shock at what happened, especially the Rebels. The camera cuts to a few days later, things have returned to normal. The Rebels are all together watching the sunset from atop EAH with the Royals close by and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes